


- going up the cut -

by whisky_and_lace



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bars and Pubs, Blackmail, Corrupt Family, Corruption, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Early 1920s, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Secrets, Gambling, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-WWI, Protection, Robbery, Tragedy, United Kingdom, late 1910s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_and_lace/pseuds/whisky_and_lace
Summary: SORRY EVERYONE! I have some stuff going on but posting will be back on schedule soon!Updated every Monday!“Please, Mister Shelby, I have nothing to hide-”“Says the woman who stands before me dressed just like one of my boys. A woman dressed as a man always has something to hide.”Life was never meant to be a fair game. But even so, how anyone is expected to keep one’s head up through tremendous hardships is a feat worth commending. It is in these intense times we don’t often see the forest for the trees and miss minor details that turn into something much more momentous.Such was the case for Tommy Shelby when he was introduced to a young equestrian passing herself off as a man who had been looking for work. Whoever would have guessed the impact she'd make in his life?
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 117





	1. A Suit of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> 
>     This takes place round-about after series one.
>     
>     
>     Nothing too canon-divergent here just a tick of sweet love for the troubled Shelby without sacrificing any hardened gangster aesthetics. This is post-Grace; post-heartbreak.
>     
>     
>       _Thank you for taking the time to read my rambles._ ❤️

* * *

The fog was still clinging to the ground when the black stallion’s hooves pounded against the half-frozen earth, cutting the cloud like a knife through a cake. It took a dedicated rider to withstand the uncomfortable conditions: the cold air stinging any uncovered skin like a razor as well as the smell coming from the surrounding livestock farms. 

“Curly, tell me again why you called me out ‘ere? And if you’re going to tell me the shit smells sweeter this time of mornin’ I’d say you’re fuckin’ full of it.” Tommy Shelby took a drag from his cigarette, his cap pulled low over his brow. 

“No! No, Tommy! Nuffin’ like that! This- this is what I wanted you to see!” 

His finger stretched outwards, pointing at the figure atop the horse. No longer galloping around, both horse and rider were now in-tuned with one another, now preforming more specialized movements. Too far to see the rider’s face, Tommy took another drag before scoffing that he had agreed to come out this early in the morning. 

“Curly, no offense, but I don’t really care about a man who can ride a horse.”

“Ahaha, Tommy! That’s where I’ve gotcha! That’s no man! That there is a woman!”

Tommy’s skepticism showed in his face as well as his voice, “Never seen a woman wearing a suit in my life, Curly- however, you do ‘ave me a touch intrigued.”

The long-time stablehand seemed proud of himself upon hearing such things, the smile very prominent on his face. For a moment, they stood there in silence just watching the woman make the horse prance as if he was one of the King's.

“She’s lookin’ for work, Tommy. Knows her stuff, I say!”

Tommy said nothing, simply watched the cross-dressing figure make the horse perform their version of a ballet. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but wondered if there was any point. 

“I dunno, Curly- Not really lookin’ to take on any new people. You tryin’ to say that you’re gettin’ too old to handle the ‘orses?” It was a playful jab that both men laughed at lightly.

“Nah, I’m still right as rain, Tommy, but I have a good feeling about this one.”

“You and your feelings.”

“When ‘ave I ever been wrong about them?” Curly nervously scratched behind his ear, eagerly awaiting word from his superior. “At least speak to her before you make your decision. She’s a sweet girl, Tommy.”

Tommy laughed tossing his spent cigarette into the frosted grass. He couldn’t deny that his friend had a point and he had no appointments till later in the afternoon so there was no reason not to make the most of this early morning meeting. 

“A'right, Curly, call her in.”

Curly gave a whistle and motioned for girl and rider to come nearer almost like for an inspection. Now easier to see, Tommy noticed the doe-eyed appearance of the suited woman. She dressed liked him: suit, vest, collared shirt, cap, everything a fashionable young man would dress themselves in. But why?

She dismounted gently, adjusting the cap before taking the reigns between gloved hands. Tommy stepped forward a couple of steps, his eyes on the horse more than the girl. 

“Beautiful creature isn't he?” he said softly, petting the horse’s face but the girl said nothing at first.

“It’s alright, Rosemary, he knows.” Curly removed his hat and fiddled with it to keep himself busy. Hearing the name of the particular individual, Tommy was next to speak.

“Rosemary, not a name used often for a boy.”

“No, sir.” Rosemary’s voice didn’t fit her appearance in the slightest. It was delicate, completely feminine and tender; almost vulnerable. 

Tommy resisted the urge to laugh and instead reached over and removed the newsboy cap from her head, allowing the long, brunette hair underneath to tumble free over her shoulders. Her eyes, now not obscured by the shadow of the brim, were revealed to be a pale shade of green. 

“Why the suit?” His own eyes narrowed as the interrogation began.  
“Keeps me from getting unwanted attention.”  
“Attention?”  
“Yes, sir. If everyone assumes I’m a man then I’m not harassed or...pursued.”

Tommy nodded at her answers but it was unclear at that moment if he really cared or not. “Pretty clever, but how did you get ‘round that voice of yours? Not even five-year-old boys sound like you.”

“I don’t speak. After about the third time of asking a question, they assume you’re either daft or a mute.”  
“And that worked?”  
“For near five years or so, yes.”

Curly, still nervously clutching his hat looked at Tommy and decided to say something. “She’s got a lot of experience with ‘orses, Tommy!”

“Yeah, you said that already, Curly.”

“Please, I’m only asking for a chance, Mister Shelby. I have nothing to hide-”

“Says the woman who stands before me dressed just like one of my boys.” Tommy pulled another cigarette from his pack, eyes still locked on Rose’s. “A woman dressed as a man always has something to hide.”

Rosemary was quiet for a moment, her eyes dropping to the ground silently surrendering that he had a point. “I have no one, Mister Shelby. I have no parents nor any siblings; no debts or people after me. I’m just looking for work. Someone told me you kept horses and I was introduced to your man here.”

Curly beamed, seeing the young woman look his way. “Won’t you give her a chance, Tommy? I’ll- I’ll vouch for her! Give her a week, won’t you?”

“Keep yer trousers on, Curly.” Tommy laughed, tapping ash into the wind. “I’ll give you a week. No pay until I’m satisfied you weren’t sent here to invade my ranks, yeah?” 

When she nodded, he returned the cap before turning on his heel and walking back towards his car as the breeze billowed against his overcoat. Rosemary breathed a sigh of relief, handing Curly the reigns of the horse he had brought for her to ride. 

“Thank you for this! I owe you.”

“Nah, just felt right was all. So I’ll see ya tomorrow, yeah? Take today to settle any affairs you might ‘ave. Tommy don’t like baggage.”

Rosemary’s voice was almost a whisper as she watched Curly and the horse walk away, “I sense that he does not.”


	2. Eau de 'orse Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 
>     Guys, I do apologize for any words out of place, left out entirely, or the completely wrong word used. I struggle sometimes with my brain conveying an idea quickly than my fingers can type them. I do my best to proof each chapter before I post it but sometimes I just end up skimming and still things go unedited.
>     
>     Should you realize this, I hope it doesn't keep you from continuing the story. It doesn't happen in rapid succession but just wanted to make a mild disclaimer.
>     
>     Again, thank you for your continued support.

Rosemary had experienced a rather sleepless night following her appointment with Tommy Shelby. While she was happy he hadn’t completely turned her away she was still nonetheless...cautious. Only a fool - living in Birmingham - didn’t know who the Shelby clan were and Rosemary was no exception. 

The first few days under Peaky Blinders employment was quiet, mostly just Curly and herself grooming horses, cleaning tack, and mucking stalls. On occasion, Charles would come over, normally spouting a slew of swears; never much more than that when the girl was around. She took little offense because if the shoe had been on the other foot she would have been just as suspicious. 

All in all, things had been easy, except when a meeting would be called to the yard. It was impossible for Rosemary not to eavesdrop but she wasn’t doing such things on purpose; it just happened. The things she heard, however, she wished he hadn’t. There were plans of retaliation, the taking of competitor’s product and future plans for raids and brawls alike. 

Not Rosemary’s cup o’ tea, nor her job description. Best that she just played the deaf and blind fool so to keep her head upon her shoulders.

* * *

Skies had been grey as always and the air just as heavy and laden with the taste of coal and soot as the days before when Rosemary arrived at the yard. Maintaining her previous work ethic of being a touch early, the young woman found herself quickly drawn to Monaghan Boy, the black horse of Tommy’s she had been riding when they had met. 

He was a force to be reckoned with just in appearance alone but Rosemary knew he was a soft-hearted beast all the same. Curly had been the one to let her in on a little secret that the black beauty had a weakness for sugar cubes. It had been a real quick way to win the animal’s affection. 

“You’re ‘ere early, Rosemary!” Ever the bashful man, Curly greeted the girl with a tip of his cap even though she still donned her woolen suit. “Hope I’ve not kept you too long.”

“Are you trying to say I need a nanny?”

The older man’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red upon hearing this. It wasn’t anything surprising that Curly found Rose something to gawk at, even if she wasn’t parading around in silk dresses and heels.

“Nah, I think you’re al’ight, Miss! Did you ‘ave somethin’ to eat last night?” Eager to change the subject he asked the first thing that came to mind given their conversations the night prior.

“I did, thank you. Mrs Greene saved me some broth and bread for which I was very grateful.” Money had been near non-existent in recent times and to save herself from sleeping out on the street, Rose would sometimes go without food so to pay rent; hence Curly inquiring about her last meal. 

“Well, that’s good to ‘ere! I’ve an extra muffin should you get happy before tea.”

* * *

Once noon came around, so with it did Tommy’s brothers. They looked like they had a rushed agenda as none of them ever looked happy to be called to the yard. As it didn’t concern her, Rose stuck to mucking stalls keeping her head down and her nose out of places where it didn’t belong. 

“Aye, where’s Tommy?” John piped, looking around of any signs of his older brother but when none was found he instead called to those who he could see: Curly and Rose. “Oi, Curly! You or your mute seen Tommy around?" 

Rosemary's back was to the younger Shelby which was good considering the look that blanketed her face. She wasn't a fan of John's given her opinion of his try-too-hard personality and demeanour. Part of her wondered if he noticed how often she seemed to vanish when he came 'round. 

"Not seen him yet, John. Shouldn't be too far behind yee. Y'know how Tommy can be: business and things." Curly adjusted his coat before taking up his pitchfork and returning to work. 

"Mhm...always makin' us wait while he's free to fuck off as he pleases."

Curly had tried to get John to notice that Tommy had appeared behind him but it seemed he just took it as one of the man's various ticks. 

"If 'fucking off' is what you call work, then what is it you do all day, John?" Tommy joined the group that had gathered by the barn. His hands were deep in his pockets while a signature cigarette sat between his lips half gone by the time he had arrived. 

"Pretty sure what he does all day is called jacking off." Arthur took his turn giving his brother a bit of a jab. While the men all shared a round, Rose was overcome with a feeling of discomfort. Maybe it was just the nature of Shelby clan business or the fact that something more was coming. 

“A'right, boys, the races are tomorrow and it’s time we give the Downey brothers the retaliation they’ve asked for. We tried to work this out but they seem unwilling to compromise so anything is fair game. I want them taken at the same time; no chance for them to gather their numbers. I’m going to make myself the target. Get them trained on me which will allow you lot to surround and haul them off. I want this quiet. We don’t need any goddamn scenes, understood? The fun will come when those two are far from their safe places.”

There was a pause in Tommy’s voice but enough for the others to express their affirmations. Any time bloodshed was on the menu it seemed to make a Shelby more willing to participate. Depravity really knew no bounds as far as Rosemary was concerned. 

“Rosemary, you’ll accompany me tomorrow morning.”

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the blue-eyed man. It shocked her how even with a resting-face, Tommy was still such an imposing and no-nonsense type he was by stock. 

“Might wanna leave her with the ‘orses, Tommy,” chided John, a toothpick edging on falling from his smirk-laden mouth. “Not sure if the smell of ‘orse shit will leave this one.” 

Arthur and John, again, shared a laugh which made Rose ball a concealed fist in anger. She knew how wrong it was to back-talk any under the Peaky Blinders brand but when such a statement was so unwarranted it did make it difficult to stay civil. Civility seemed only reserved for Tommy...at least at times; more so that with his brothers.

“Go on,” said Tommy to the sniggering pair. “I’ll see you both at the Garrison later on.”

After some further prodding, both John and Arthur went on their way; the sound of mimicked neighing could be heard until they were gone from earshot. Finally, Rose let go of a short sigh and brought her attention back to Tommy. 

“Why me?”

“Just need a fresh face seen with me. ‘Ere, take this and buy yourself something a lady would wear. I can’t ‘ave you seen dressed like me; that’s far too much attention and in a bad way.” He handed her four pounds without going into any more detail or discussion on the matter. “Where are you staying so I can get you in the morning.”

Stumbling to find proper words, Rose quickly recalled the address of the boarding house she had called home for the last two months.

“You can’t be serious.”

“It’s the best I could do. About the only good thing is the roof doesn’t leak…” Rose’s eyes looked down and away from the face she found it hard to look at without gawking. “Do you ‘ave a preference?” Stowing the money away in her trouser pocket, there was nothing more that she wanted to do than get back to work...or have a strong drink...or possibly both.

“Something that proves you’re a woman but that the last thought would be you’re a whore.”

“I’m not a whore.”

“Never said you were, did I? Just- use your best judgment.” Before turning to leave, Tommy gave the woman one last word of advice. “Whatever makes you happy. Pay no mind to my brothers, yeah? I’ll see you at 8.”

So many questions were abuzz in Rosemary’s mind as she watched the ever perplexing man leave her sights. Realizing she hadn’t even thanked Tommy for the money she stood here ashamed as Curly once again gave his two pence.

“He likes red. It would make him happy to see you in something red, methinks.”


	3. Red Label

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 
>     Slight "filler" chapter before the day at the races! c:

“Get on, now!” Curly commanded with a grin. “I’ve gotcha covered!” 

“Are you sure? There’s still quite a bit that needs doing.”

Curly wiped his face with a handkerchief and continued to insist that he’d be alright, “This ain’t nothin’. You best get to the shops ‘fore they close.”

“Right…”

“Tommy’s right, ya’know-” Curly mumbled a bit as Rose turned to go. “Best not listen to the opinions of the others. They just tryin’ too hard to get yer attention.” He winked which managed to get Rose to crack a grin. With a wave and another thanks, she cleaned off her shoes before setting off from the yard.

* * *

Corporation Street was her destination as it was the centre of shopping in Birmingham and the place where she’d leave from with something he hadn’t worn in years. Still confused by the abrupt invitation Rosemary was putting together a series of situations that would involve the proposition she was given. Yet, block after block she passed and nothing made a lick of sense. 

Though, through all of her walking and daydreaming, Rosemary hadn’t realized how quickly she had arrived at her destination. It was a mess of a place with people shouting across the way and a myriad of other deafening sounds that, to a newcomer, was quite overwhelming. 

With a sigh, Rose pulled the brim of her hat down low and made her way to the first dress shop she came to. It had been a staggering amount of money Tommy Shelby had handed her for just a simple dress. Granted, it was the horse races but she was not a lady to be respected...least not anymore. 

The bell ringed signaling the sound of a new customer but no one turned to look bar the gentleman behind the counter. He was tall, dressed in a crisp black pinstriped suit and with hair to match. His eyes narrowed as Rose, still very much dressed like a Peaky Blinder, began to wander about looking for anything red.

“I’m afraid we don’t have anything suited for...you. My apologies. Maybe try a few shops down. I hear the Chinese tailors make excellent suits.” His tone was the equivalent of being spoken down to without so many words. 

Seeing now that she was drawing a small amount of attention, Rose walked back to the counter so to keep her voice somewhat more hushed and her business her own. 

“I lost a bet with my brother...however, I have an engagement to go to tomorrow and I haven’t the time to shop aside from today. Please, I’m not trying to cause problems and I’m looking for something quite specific. The sooner I find, or don’t find what I’m looking for I’ll be on my way.”

He seemed hesitant, but if what the woman was saying was true, he couldn’t turn down the prospect of a sale. “Very well, what exactly is it you’re needing.”

“Something red, expensive in appearance, but not too much for a day at the races.”

"Ah, I see. And will there be anything else you’ll be needing to finish out this ensemble?”

“Possibly a new hat and shoes, if my budget allows.”

“And if I may inquire…”

“Five pounds in total, but I’m contemplating jewelry, makeup, and perfume as well.”

The gentleman’s face seemed pleasantly delighted at the figure. Though Tommy had given her 4 pounds, Rose always took her money with her everywhere she went as her lodgings were never permanent. One pound always remained in a pocket while the rest had been sewn into thicker parts of her suiting. It was the only way she could ensure its safety. 

Quickly as well as eagerly, the clerk showed Rosemary towards a private dressing room where he began bringing back anything he could in every shade of red he had on hand. After a tedious hour or so, there was a dress, but not a red one like originally set out for. After the fourth red frock, Rosemary could see herself looking like nothing more than a lobster waiting to be boiled alive. 

She had insisted upon a cream coloured gown and a striking burgundy hat. The shoes as well were the same shade as the hat and in addition to a small coin purse. Enough to match without being overly colour coordinated Rosemary was satisfied with her purchases. Thankfully, she was able to get everything she needed at that shop.

Able to breathe deeply, Rose arranged the bags between both arms and made her long walk back to her room at the boarding house. The clouds overhead were beginning to darken as was the wind gaining ferocity. It was a struggle to keep the cap upon her head; she was near home and could do without an incident. 

“Oi! Look boys! Ya ever seen a fella who fancies the feelin’ of silk against his skin!?” 

Three men all stood against a wall and drunk since the sun rose. The bags she carried were obviously from a woman’s shop and her own appearance that of a young man’s. She was dancing with the Devil and she was very much aware but things had to be done. 

“C’mon, let’s see what he likes best!” 

Never slowing to pay them any mind, Rose was doing everything she could not to break into a run but hearing their shuffling steps behind her did make her heart race. They were gaining distance, how she didn’t understand given their inebriation but they were very much there.

“ _Two more turns then you’re home,_ ” she reminded herself, the lump of anxiety in her throat was beginning to hurt. “ _Two more turns._ ”

“Where you goin’ pretty boy? Mo’ight you ‘ave any time for us?” Their laughing seemed to echo off the brick buildings that surrounded them. Suddenly there was a strong force on her left shoulder, so strong indeed that it managed to spin her around and come face-to-face with her pursuers.

“C’mere, let’s see that face, yeah?” And just as quickly as they came upon her, they had torn away her cover. “Oi! It’s a bloody woman that is! Just what I fuckin’ wanted!” 

Being the only one not drunk as a skunk, Rose was able to evade the nearest man’s grasp and now opted to run; her brunette tresses trailing behind her. This was why there was never money stashed inside her cap: far too easy to lose. 

Those last two turns came in rapid succession which ushered in a wave of release to wash over Rosemary’s whole being once she was safely behind locked doors. For added protection, she wedged the back of a wooden chair under the knob just to be sure. She knew they hadn’t followed her but suspicion was a leech on the mind. 

With the bags emptied, Rosemary pulled her well-worn leather suitcase from beneath the bed. It held the last remnants of the life she had led before; one of luxury, freedom, reverence, and peace. Those days were long gone and had replaced everything with fear, struggle, and pain. However, seeing the dress and accessories laid out before her, Rose had hope that tomorrow would give her a welcomed escape from what was now her reality. 


	4. Win, Place, and Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 
>     If you're interested, there's a link embedded below for Rose's derby attire! c:

A light scent of floral wafted about Rosemary’s rented room before the sun had risen. Sleep had come easy to the young woman even knowing the day that was to follow. Ever eager to be punctual, she heated water over the fireplace and made due as best she could. Thankfully, she had washed her hair before bed and had set rag curlers so to give her straight hair some gentle texture come the morning.  
  
“Alright, I’ve thirty minutes more before he’s here.”

Standing before the mirror, in nothing but her underpinnings, Rose arranged her hair as she had in her late teens; very Gibson girl, very romantic and effortless. She questioned herself if she was doing this for her or for Tommy, but either way it made her feel happy and that had been an order from the boss…  
  
With face powdered (and freckles all concealed) Rosemary slipped into [the dress](https://66.media.tumblr.com/33b3bac7890bf9ae5f90b93e46790e01/tumblr_ox041iU0MZ1w91r4qo1_400.jpg) and shoes. She really did look like a lady of title and had the upbringing and the capacity to carry herself in such a way that was near natural. With perfume on and bag in hand, it was time to head downstairs.  
  
“Five minutes.”  
  
Her heart had begun to race by this point but she only paid attention to it while she waited near the window, hoping she’d see a vehicle approach soon.  
  
“Why, don’t’chu look lovely, mi’dear?” Mrs. Greene had appeared at the end of the long, shotgun-like hallway. Her hands wrenching the apron she wore but looking genuinely enamoured at Rosemary. “And where are you off to looking so grand at this time of mornin’, if I might ask?”  
  
“I’m off to the races, Mrs. Greene. Getting out of Birmingham for the day.” Rose smiled warmly to the aging woman; it felt good to say such things and know that they were real.  
  
“And who’s the lucky fella?”  
  
“Tommy Shelby, ma’am.”  
  
Mrs. Greene’s face nearly turned pale as her grey brows knitted strongly inward. “My child, you be careful ‘round them Shelby boys. The whole lot of’em are none but trouble. Especially, that there Tommy. Seen him ruin far but a few ‘good’ girls since I’ve known ‘em.”  
  
“I’ll be careful.” Would she? Would she be careful or would the heat of the moment strike her to throw all caution to the wind? That was a question she had no immediate answer to nor was there time to formulate one. With two short honks, a black car pulled up out front and sat at idle.  
  
“I’ll see you later, ma’am.”  
  
Rosemary opened the door to see Tommy in the driver’s seat. In her youth, she was used to gentleman helping a lady into vehicles but maybe Tommy wasn’t exactly a gentleman like she was accustomed to.  
  
“Take care of that one, Tommy!” Shouted Mrs. Greene who had quickly followed after to offer her soft threats to the Shelby. “She ain’t done nothin’ to deserve your wrath.”  
  
Rose got into the car as Tommy replied to the older woman, “Yes, Mrs. Greene. I’ll do my best to see that she stays as pure as the driven snow.”  
  
“Oh, bullshit,” muttered Mrs. Greene as she slammed the door closed, knowing good and well Rosemary was doomed from the start.  
  
“Good morning,” she said softly, realizing this was the first time Tommy had seen her actually looking like a proper lady. Panic sunk in when she wondered if she had gone too overboard as it had taken him a rather long time to speak.  
  
“You look...nice.”  
  
With wide eyes and a partially opened mouth, the young woman was struggling to say anything non-offensive. “Nice? Just... _nice_? I put quite a deal of effort into this, you know!”  
  
Tommy smirked, already reaching for a cigarette. “Calm down, that’s not quite what I meant. You look _very_ nice.”  
  
“Yes, that completely saved your face.” Rosemary rolled her eyes before folding her hands in her lap. Were men really all the same? Though, as they drove along in silence she could see Tommy stealing glances from time-to-time.

“A'right, now I need you to listen to me.” Tommy parked the car, his tone absolutely serious and very much business. “There are men who are going to be looking for me while we’re here so don’t leave my side, yeah? If anything happens I’ll do my best to get you out of there but that’s only if you stay close.”

“If I stay too close then it sounds like I’ll be a shield for a bullet.” Rosemary adjusted her hat before turning her gaze back to her escort’s. “But I understand what you’re trying to convey.”

In his mind, the thought was that she was just like his boys: sometimes not realizing the seriousness of the situation, and laughing off things that shouldn’t be laughed at. Then Tommy realized that the woman _wasn’t_ one of his boys and she had every right to be somewhat judgemental. Regardless, his life would still be in the balance until the Downey brothers were dealt with; that was no laughing matter. 

“With luck, it won’t come to that, but you never know how agitated these two are going to be. It doesn’t take much to set them off.”

“And _why_ are they looking for you?” Truthfully, she just wanted to know what she was walking into but Tommy wasn’t up for dropping details. 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. All you need to know is that they don’t know you but the second they see you with me...if you get separated from me then you’re leverage.” 

That wasn’t a comforting thought but what choice did Rosemary have in the grand scheme of things? Not much of any as far as she was concerned. “Guess we should be going then? I’d like to see the horses before placing a bet. If I may.”

“Bet? What do you know about betting at the races? ” With the flick of his lighter, Tommy lit a fresh cigarette before opening the door for Rosemary to get out. The gesture had been one she hadn’t expected but appreciated. 

“I’ll have you know, I have quite a vast knowledge of horses, Mr. Shelby! Have some faith and you’ll leave here with double the money than you came here with.” 

He smirked, shutting the door behind her.

“I’ll prove it, c’mon!” Rosemary took his arm and allowed him to show her onto the grounds where things were already bustling. Already, she had forgotten all of the years since the last time she had frolicked around like a proper lady. Maybe this would be fun after all. 

* * *

Pennant banners flapped in the breeze as announcers called out the day’s agenda. Other women in similarly showy fashions passed by them, allowing Rose to breathe a little easier realizing that she wasn’t too out of place after all. 

“Something wrong?” Tommy asked, feeling her slow in pace. 

“No, no, sorry.” She wasn’t about to tell him she had just seen a dress she would have loved to have had but after today, she knew she’d be right back in her coat and trousers. 

“Stables are this way.”

“I need a program and a pencil first, please.”

Tommy seemed to be getting a kick out of his company but didn’t let her small demand aggravate him. Truthfully, he was eager to see if what she had said earlier was true. The more he learned about this girl the more the Shelby was intrigued. Even though his life still very much hung in the balance, Tommy felt the unfamiliar feelings of joy flutter within his chest. 

“May I offer you a program, sir?” 

When Tommy nodded they soon traded money for a product to which he handed directly to Rosemary. She took the same coinage out of her purse but Tommy refused to take payment, later adding that she could pay him back with her winnings.

To the right, they turned and into far less populated areas of the track. The smell of hay and horse manure would make most ladies clutch their handkerchiefs but not Rosemary. 

“We’re sorry sir, but this area is off-limits to everyone but those involved.” A man as skinny as he was tall stood with his hands behind his back, attempting as such to stop the pair from entering.

“James, it’s fine. Let ‘em in.” From around the corner, a middle-aged man with a thick mustache came up. “Tommy Shelby! By God, I wondered if I’d see you today. Have some kind of business down here before the race?”

“The lady here wanted a peek of the horses before the parade. Would that be a problem?"

"Ah, 'course not! Look till your heart is content, my dear!"

Rosemary thanked him before wandering away yet still remaining within Tommy's eyesight.

"I've heard about your scuffle with the Downey's, Tommy. I don't need to tell you this but watch your back. Mickey has been hitting the snow like you wouldn't believe." The older man put a hand on Tommy's shoulder before coming in closer to whisper. "I know you're here for business today, lad, but be careful. Couple weeks ago, we found a couple of girls near dismembered back behind the announcer's box. Now, I can't say it were those Downey boys but they're the only ones sick enough to do such'a thing. I don't wanna see nothin' happen to that young lady there, for both your sakes. Considering your history with those two… I just thought I'd let you know. They're not like they used to be, Tommy. Never thought I'd see the day where I'd see them go so off the rails, but here we are..." 

Tommy said nothing but his face was enough to convey his appreciation of the information. He nodded, giving the man a reassuring pat on the back. Afterward, his eyes looked back to Rosemary who was talking to one of the jockeys.

* * *

Her keen eyes had sized up the animal for near 10 minutes, paying close attention to the horse’s conformation and the finer points that would make a winner. With scribbled notes next to each name, she made her prediction for the first race. 

“The fourth one; the sorrel gelding named Dying Ember. He’ll be your winner.”

“Yeah?”  
  
“I’d put my money on him, yes. He's a sleeper but doesn't hang too far back from the leader; he makes his move in the final turn. His rider says he has an average of 8 lengths by the finish."

"You learned this how?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Tommy!" Rose giggled, liking the feeling of knowing something he didn't. 

His eyebrow raised with another smirk forming on his lips. There was a degree of mischief in his eyes but Rosemary had taken to consulting her program when Tommy's expression changed. 

* * *

“£4 on Dying Ember, please.” Although she was sure of her eye, Rose did have a racing heart when she handed Tommy’s money to the bookie. The gentleman gave her quite the look as the amount she gave him was rather staggering. 

“You sure ‘bout that Miss?”

“Yes, thank you.”

The man mumbled something under his breath but it didn’t phase her. This wasn’t the first time her judgment had been called into question by a man; damn the normalities of the times. Once she was handed her betting slip, Rose turned to go find Tommy but was stopped by the gentleman in line behind her. 

“Lotta money to be put on a ‘orse you probably picked because it was pretty, yeah?” This man’s teeth were broken and deeply stained yellow and he reeked of alcohol and it was all Rose could notice. She said nothing to him and quickly ran past him back to Tommy who had begun to get suspicious having seen the look she was giving him. 

“What’s going on?” He touched her arm, bringing her gaze to his own. 

“I don’t know. One minute I’m minding my own business and the next I have some creep literally breathing on my neck. 

“Want me to go handle it?”

“No, please- don’t.” Without thinking about her actions, Rosemary’s hand rested on his chest, her eyes had fallen closed. There was a moment of silence between them; Tommy seeing the man’s face once he turned around. Harry Clarke, was one of Mickey Downey’s thugs which made Tommy realize that things were already in motion; they were already being watched and possibly tailed. 

“We’ve got a bit of time before the race starts. May I buy you a drink?”

Rosemary perked up, her eyes wide like she was almost shocked by his proposition. “That sounds nice, thank you.” She gave him a smile and he put his arm around her waist. His eyes locked on to Harry’s as they left.

* * *

“What can I get you, sir?” 

The upbeat sound of music in the room melted away any remaining uneasy Rose had still been holding on to, but Tommy seemed to be concealing all of his. After ordering two whiskeys, Tommy pulled the woman closer to his side.

“Tommy?” Her voice echoed confusion as she looked to his face for an answer. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just wanted to catch the scent of your perfume again.” Obviously a lie delivered by his flat tone, Rose’s brows came together as she tried to press further for more. 

“Tommy…”

“Here.” He handed Rose her glass but he was looking past her. “Would you like to sit down?”

“Please.” Rose was growing more worried with every passing second but Tommy just wouldn’t budge. 

At a small table for two, towards the back of the room, Tommy and Rosemary had a seat. He threw back his drink the moment they sat down which gave the girl another pang of worry. 

“Tommy, what’s wrong?” She took a sip of her drink before passing the glass to him. “I think you need this more than me.”

He smirked and took it without contest. It seemed like he wanted to open up but something was telling him to hold his tongue.

“Are you always this concerned about everything?”

“When it’s obvious and someone tells me their life is in danger...then yes.” She tilted her head slightly, removing her hat and laying it upon the table. 

“I can handle it.”

“With guns and whisky?”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, just looked at her with blank, blue eyes. 

“Why the suit?”

“Pardon me?”

“Why do you choose to dress as you do?”

Her eyes fell from his face; the hands in her lap clutching the soft fabric of her dress. She knew this was going to arise sooner or later but she wasn’t ready to open up just yet. Tommy could see this and pushed her no more. 

“Dance with me?”

“Dance? You don’t strike me as the type.” She laughed but liked the prospect of lightening the mood. 

He stood and offered the young woman his hand to which she took gladly. Leaving her bag and hat behind, they started off toward the center of the room when a slow song began to play. They danced close to one another; Tommy’s hand in hers with the other low on her back. Rosemary laid her head against his shoulder breathing deeply the aroma of his cologne. 

Everything about Tommy was alluring to her and the little voice in the back of her mind was telling her to slow down and realize how dangerous he was -how everything was- but she didn’t seem to mind. He was happy drinking whisky; she was happy drinking in his attention. 

“Are you in trouble?” He whispered so closely to her year that she shuddered. 

She pulled back, looking deeply into his eyes for the longest moment. “No-”

“Don’t lie to me, Rosemary.”

Returning to her previous position, she closed her eyes and got lost in the music for just a moment while she gathered her courage. There was so much that needed to be said and so much of it was things she had been running from for years now. It was as if a dark cloud was always two steps behind her, just looming and waiting to ruin any moment of happiness she found headed her way.

“I’ll tell you what you want to know but not here.”

“That’s fair enough, but I don’t think you answered my question: are you in trouble?”

“Not in Birmingham, no.” She squeezed his hand slightly as they continued to sway to the rhythm of the song.

“TEN MINUTES TO RACE TIME, FOLKS! TEN MINUTES!” 

The announcer’s voice made its way to both Rosemary and Tommy’s ears, putting an end to their gentle dance.

“S’uppose it’s time to see if your predictions are true.” 


	5. Not So Lady-Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 
>       **t r i g g e r | w a r n i n g | m a r k e d | b e l o w**
>     

“How close can we get?” 

“As close as you want.”

The couple set off towards the stands but instead of taking a seat they opted to stand along one of the rails that bordered the track. Where they stood was in direct sight of the finish line. So, with hands clasp around the metal railing, Rosemary watched and waited for the horses to enter their shoots. Having been so transfixed on the start of the race, Rose hadn’t noticed Tommy standing so close, nor the warmth of his hand on her hip until he spoke. 

“Still feeling confident in your choice?” 

Looking over she gave Tommy a nod, “Already planning what you’re going to do with your winnings?”

They both shared a laughed before the sounding trumpet blared overhead soon followed by the announcer and his opening speech. People were still pouring in and pushing to get the best seat possible which caused plenty of forgotten manners among racegoers. Rosemary removed her hat and right on cue, Tommy stepped behind her putting his left arm around her waist and his right hand on the rail. No one was going to take her from him and the hand resting on the rail was free to grab for his revolver if pushed to go so far. Although there was no longer music playing is was as if the two of them were still dancing. 

The bell rang and the horses took off at a dead run, kicking up clods of dirt in their wake. Rosemary’s favourited horse was sitting in fifth after the first turn with the leader edging into a substantial lead but she had no cause to panic just yet. The announcer, with his excited tone, was calling out the constantly changing running order and by the next straightaway, Dying Ember was poised to be in third. 

Horse races could be equally as exciting as they were stressful, even more so when there was money on the line. The pressure felt heavier for Rosemary as it hadn’t been her own money that had been put down.

In less than a minute, she’d know if she had made the right decision. In the last turn, the number 4 horse was on the outside, poised to begin his ascent. You could almost see it: the jockey just let the horse go and let him expend any remaining energy that had been held back until this point. 

Around the bend he pushed, breaking free from hold the second horse had on him; all that was left was the leader who had all but lost his significant lead by this point. Rosemary’s right hand blindly shot upwards and rested firmly on Tommy’s. Her gloves lessened the severity of her nails but Tommy was returning about the same to her waist. It seemed he was just as invested as she. 

“And it’s Dying Ember taking the lead! Hold On Harry has now dropped back to second with Lucky Old Sun right on his tail! Dying Ember is pulling away, folks! Look at that lead already!”

Rosemary’s eyes were locked on the sorrel horse waiting for him to run past her at the line; her heartbeat almost deafening in volume. 

“Dying Ember is the winner! Hold on Harry second and Royal and Regal in third!”

Rosemary let out an excited squeal before turning around and looking at Tommy. Unable to contain her excitement, Rosemary wrapped her arms around him with the smile never leaving her lips. 

“‘Suppose you made a fool of me! C’mon, let’s go get your winning, a’ight?” Genuinely, Tommy Shelby smiled and placed a hand on the middle of Rosemary’s back. All around them, disgruntled men threw their betting passes down while Tommy and Rosemary walked past blissful.

* * *

“There you are, Miss.” 

Gladly taking her winnings, Rose went back to Tommy and handed it over but he wouldn’t accept it. “Why won’t you take this?”

He took a drag from his cigarette and shook his head, “Not mine to be taken.”

“Pfft! Here-”

He took the wad of cash, withdrew his £3 initial bet and insisted she took the winnings. It would have been an endless back and forth had Tommy not reached out and stuffed the remaining bills into her handbag. 

“That’s yours, a’right? You earned that money and I want you to have it.”

Rosemary frowned but quickly realized that she wasn’t going to win this one. He was being gracious enough to let her keep the money (that she could greatly use) but she still felt a degree of guilt. Too long had she fought against being labeled a charity case to give in now. It just wasn’t going to happen. 

They made their way back to the bar for a round of celebratory drinks. Just as busy as the last time they were there, the couple waited for a bartender to serve them. 

“Ah, if it ain’t Tommy Shelby!”

“Frankie, been a few moons, yeah?” The two caught up for a moment before Tommy turned back to Rosemary. “I’m gonna run to the privy. You wait here for me, a’ight? Frankie, keep an eye on this one for me.”

Frankie nodded and Tommy took his leave. Rose watched him go and reluctantly she stayed leaned up against the bar, waiting for him to come back. 

* * *

“He still not back yet?” Frankie asked, seeing Rosemary fussing with her glass at the end of the bar. “How long’s it been?”

“Over twenty minutes.”

“Think you oughta go look for him?” Frankie gave Rose a bit of a look but it didn’t do anything to spurn her into moving. Tommy gave her an order in a way and she wasn’t about to go against him. Especially not after all the things he had told her about the day. 

“Es’cuse us, miss?” Having been approached by two uniformed police, Rose began to panic. “We’ve been told you came here with a Mr. Thomas Shelby, is that correct?”

“What is this about?” 

“There’s been an incident and he told us we might find you waiting for him here.”

“What’s happened?” Rose was nervous and equally suspicious. She never trusted the police but given the circumstances, she went against her instinct and went with the officers. She knew that if she hadn’t they would have drug her kicking and screaming and she simply hadn’t been brought up to act in such a way.

However, the longer they walked, the more Rosemary was beginning to realize something wasn’t right. They were leaving the more populated areas of the grounds towards a series of outbuildings that were on the edge of the property. 

“Where’s Tommy? Where are you taking me?” Rosemary stopped walking but one of the men quickly grabbed her arm and jerked her forward. With his other hand, he grabbed her face and squeezed hard making sure he had her attention. 

“We’re not to mark this one, Jack, bosses orders ‘n all.”

That only seemed to anger the aggressive man more when he pulled Rose so hard her feet nearly came off the ground. The wind picked up at that moment, pulling from Rosemary’s head her burgundy hat leaving it behind in the dirt. 

The door opened, sunlight streaming in the darkened room. Unable to see initially, the young woman was thrown forward and straight into the arms of Mickey Downey. The other Downey, Patrick, was standing just to Tommy’s right as he sat tied to a chair. 

“There’s ya girl, Tommy! I’ll say one thing: you know ‘ow to pick’em!” Patrick leaned down low to snicker in the Shelby’s ear trying to coax him into replying. 

“I’ll take her for payment, Tommy.” Mickey smiled, his black teeth giving his mouth the appearance of being empty. “Lord knows you’ve caused me more than enough pain since we met. And for that- you’re gonna sit there and watch me have my way with her.”

Tommy remained still but his eyes were narrowed and unblinking; hands clenched the arms of the chair but he made no sound. Mickey forced Rosemary to turn around to see Tommy sitting there unable to help her in any capacity. 

“Tommy,” she whispered, only giving the Downey what he wanted: her sadness.

_**t r i g g e r | w a r n i n g | b e l o w** _

_**** _

Mickey Downey’s hands began to explore Rosemary’s body which she quickly tried to fight against; a round of laughter coming from the other men in the room. She had spun around out of reaction and attempted to take a step away from the man but he wasn’t about to let her get away. 

Procuring a knife from his pocket, Mickey had to do very little to get her to stop. Tommy had no doubt that Mickey had been the one responsible for the killings Vincent, the man from the barn, had told him about earlier. The Downey flicked open the blade and began cutting threads of Rosemary’s dress. Pieces of heavy trim began to fall to the floor as her body began to lightly shake. 

He reached out to grab the bodice but Rosemary’s reaction was to swat away the hand which only angered the drug-addled man more. With an open hand, Mickey backhanded the woman so forcefully she fell to the ground, her bottom lip split open and dripping blood down her chin and neck. 

“Stupid bitch, I’ll take from you what I want, do you ‘ear me!?” Kneeling down, Mickey pushed her shoulders down and pinned her against the ground. With his knees straddling her, Mickey had Rosemary right where he wanted her. His blackened grin was the last thing she saw before his hands tightened around her throat. 

She gasped, arms reaching upwards to claw at his face but he resisted. Across the room, Tommy was silently enraged. It killed him to be subjected to watching Rosemary assaulted and unable to do a damn thing about it but it would have been one-on-a-dozen if he tried to revolt. Mickey was laughing, finding her struggle comical while she tried the best she could do get even one breath. 

* * *

“You find that somewhat odd?” Arthur’s eyes narrowed, spotting a rather out of place item. They had been looking for their brother for more than half an hour but it had been like Tommy had just vanished. 

“What’s odd?” John, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his older brother was hoping Arthur had found something that would point to Tommy’s location. 

“That hat- How many women do you know who’d run off and leave their hat on the floor? Also, does this look like any place a self-respectin’ woman would be?”

“Maybe it belongs to a whore and she lost it runnin’ off to fuck some bloke?”

“I’mma go check it out.”

The group had been ordered to follow Arthur so they quietly crept behind at his request. Standing outside the shack, the muffled sounds of a struggle hit the older Shelby’s ears. Then there was a voice Arthur knew all too well: Patrick Downey’s. He was talking to Tommy about if he felt bad that it was his fault this was all happening to Rosemary. 

“Spread out boys, we gotta lure ‘em out,” Arthur whispered, splitting his boys on equal sides of the door. Once in line, Arthur pounded on the door and the muddled conversations that followed were all confusion. 

“Somebody go check that out!” Patrick ordered, obviously aggravated. The door swung open and two thugs walked out not expecting to be outnumbered like they were. The poor bastards didn’t have the time to yell out before Arthur’s boys dispatched them with little struggle. 

“Oi! Patrick!” Shouted the older Shelby. “Send your next round, we’re ready for ‘em!”

“Fuckin’ Shelby’s-” Patrick muttered before giving the signal for the rest of them to prepare for war. Mickey, realizing that he’d have to go to work before continuing his play, left Rosemary half-conscious on the floor while he reached for his own gun in his waistband. 

There was an intense moment between both parties that resulted in the majority of the Downey’s group dead and two Blinder’s wounded but the skirmish wasn’t over yet. Mickey had been shot immediately and now laid bleeding out where he fell: blanketed over Rose’s limp body. 

Tommy, now being held at gunpoint was looking at his boys who had entered the building. Patrick, having watched his brother bleed out in front of him wasn’t about to let Tommy go. 

“An eye-for-an-eye, boys You know how this goes. Just business…”

With gun cocked and pressed against Tommy’s temple he pulled the trigger but the gun misfired giving John and Arthur the moment they needed to take Patrick Downey down. 

“How the fuck did we get to this point?” Arthur asked, jabbing at his brother before untying him. 

“Not now, Arthur-” Making his way across the room in a hurry, Tommy rolled Mickey’s dead weight off of Rosemary and expected to find the worst. 

“Rosemary?” He said in a hush, touching her face. Her skin was warm; her eyelashes fluttering as her consciousness slowly returned. Tommy pulled her into his arms and cradled her for a moment before giving his boys their orders. 

“John, take my keys and bring my car around; Arthur, get the truck and park it around back. I want these bodies loaded up and this place set a’light as soon as the sun goes down. The rest of you, I want you to disappear. There are those who know of our dealings today and I don’t want anyone getting caught up in any aftermath. Are there any questions?”

When no one said anything, Tommy waved them off as his focus returned to Rosemary who had begun to stir. 

She coughed, a hand pressing against his chest. Her eyes were red which only made the green more vibrant. “Tommy?”

“Shh, it’s a'right; you’re alright now.” Gently, he rocked her back and forth, his cheek resting against her head. He still couldn’t believe what had happened and all because she had associated with him. Anger boiled beneath his calm exterior but when the sound of his car’s exhaust grew louder, Tommy pushed himself from his daydream. 

With as much gentleness he could give her, Tommy rose to his feet with the woman still in his arms. Outside, the car was waiting and those who weren’t throwing bodies into the truck stopped to look at Tommy and the body he carried. 

“She all right?” Arthur asked, watching his brother get the woman situated on the bench seat. 

Tommy didn’t say anything at first because he didn’t know just how to answer. She was coming around, sure, but far from how she had been minutes before. Patrick’s words were still ringing in his ears: “This is all your fault, Tommy. Another woman suffering because of you.” 

“I’m going to get her back to Birmingham to make sure. Keep your head down, a’right? I don’t wanna hear anything ‘bout this coming back to me, yeah?”

Arthur gave a nod, watching the car turn and disappear from sight. “C’mon boys, hurry before these fuckers start attractin’ flies!”


	6. Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 
>     I had some free time so here's an extra chapter before Monday's posting!

The two-hour drive from Worchestershire back to Birmingham had been an awkward and quiet one for most of the journey. Rose kept her eyes out her side of the car while Tommy kept looking over to say something but nothing felt right. Guilt was all but about to drown the man so when he said what he did, it shocked Tommy by how genuine it felt to say such things. 

“Rose, please….forgive me.”

Slowly, she turned her neck and although it hurt, to see his face in such anguish just proved how sincere he was. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Tommy. Sometimes things just happen, okay?”

He didn’t seem to understand how she could be so relaxed after going through what she had. It was then that Tommy realized there was so much he didn’t know about Rosemary. 

“Look-,” she breathed deeply, her eyes dropping to the dash. “You didn’t know any of this was gonna happen. You warned me and I still went with you.” She cracked a smile, the sharp pain of her split lips quickly causing her to wince in pain. “Stop blaming yourself. If nothing else, I’m alive.”

Tommy pulled the car over to the side of the road. It was like she was feeling every pain he was feeling in that moment. Rose reached out and touched his arm; their eyes locking on to the others. There was a magnetism between them that neither could explain so they didn’t question it. 

“This is nothing I haven’t experienced before.”

This shocked Tommy, his eyes narrowing at her words of admission. Just looking at her, no one could have imagined the trials she had experienced, the things done to her. Soon one would because she owed him the truth of her past. 

“It’s all right, Tommy, really.” She couldn’t help but laugh. “Just get me away far away from that place, please.”

He nodded and returned the car to the road and back toward Birmingham they headed.

“Would you like to come upstairs?” Rosemary asked when the car pulled up in front of the boarding house. Tommy just shook his head and politely turned down her offer stating that he had business to see to given the incident of the day. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get you to a doctor?” He had exited the car, offering his hand to help her get out. 

“I’m all right, Tommy, I promise.”

“Where do you stay?”

She paused for a moment, “Upstairs, first door on the left. Why?”

“Just in case I need to check on you.” He looked down and saw the deep red bloodstain on her once beautiful dress. The blood wasn’t her own but still to see such an image affected him. When Rose reached up to touch his face he saw her soft smile it brought back the sadness he felt earlier.

“Take care of yourself.”

He couldn’t say anything; just watched her duck inside and listened to her soft footsteps ascend the staircase. Turning on his heel, Tommy got back into the driver’s seat and set off towards Watery Lane. His mind was turning at a thousand revolutions a minute; so many questions and concerns and not enough time in the day to give each one enough attention. 

There was one light on in the boarding house when the figure approached and entered through the unlocked door. After the first creaking step was heard an unease befell the person whose light had remained on. The click of a gun seemed to make the footsteps stop completely. 

“Rose.” The voice was right to the door in a very low and hushed tone. 

“Tommy?” 

Rose unlocked the dual-locks and quietly swung open the door to see no other than Tommy Shelby darkening her doorway at 2am. His eyes had fallen to the silver revolver in her right hand.

“Why am I not surprised?”

Rose decocked the revolver without the need of his insistence and put it on the bedside table after welcoming him inside. “Is something wrong? Why are you here?” She fumbled with the ends of her long braid realizing she was standing in her dressing clothes and nothing more. 

“Couldn’t sleep, decided to go for a walk.”

“And you just ended up here?”

“Mhm.”

Tommy’s short answer didn’t give her much to go on other than it was obvious he was worried about her. Rosemary gave a soft laugh, seeing him standing there like he had come for business. What was she to do?

“Can I make you a cup of tea?”

“No...thank you.” He was looking around, eyeballing the interior of the room. “I take it you’re suffering from the same problem?”

“That obvious?”

Tommy shook his head in affirmation taking his cigarettes from his coat pocket. Looking at him, he looked exhausted. They looked at each other for a long moment with nothing said between them. Rosemary was the first to look away; Tommy was the first to speak. 

“This place is a shit-hole,” he commented bluntly, smoke lofting all around him.

“I told you that it’s the best I could do.”

“C’mon, get your things."  
  
“What?”

He just gave her a nod but those eyes said everything without the need of having to repeat himself. Almost without thinking, Rosemary stood and pulled from beneath the bed her suitcase. It only took a few trips about the cramped room for the odds and ends to be gathered and placed inside the case. Tommy just stood there watching her shuffle about quietly although the floorboards moaned with each step the woman made.

“That’s everything?” 

“Yes, it is.”

“A’right, let’s go before we wake anyone.” Tommy held the door as Rosemary tied the belt of her robe. 

“Why are we leaving?”

Pressing a finger to his lips, Tommy waited until they had exited the building where he could speak in his normal voice. “You deserve better.”

Rose scoffed playfully, “I what? And you think this why?”

He wouldn’t answer, just took the suitcase from her fingers and put his arm around her waist. The night air was cold this hour of the morning and she was kicking herself for not slipping on her suit coat. Tommy had left without anything more than his trousers and a long-sleeved shirt. Neither one of them was dressed for the occasion which was why Rose didn’t feel guilty walking a little close to his side. The longer they walked it seemed that Tommy didn’t either. 

“Are you going to tell me what this is about?” They made another turn, with Rose had no idea where they even were. Rosemary’s knowledge of Birmingham was adequate but in the dead of night, well, that was a different story. 

“Just trying to help you-”

“And what makes you think I need helpin’, Tommy Shelby?”

He smirked, not expecting the sass from the girl who had been consistently so softspoken and submissive. Quite honestly, he didn’t really know what it was about her that kept pulling him in her direction. Sure, she was beautiful but Tommy was accustomed to being around pretty girls; pretty girls wanted to be around him just as well. The attraction between them was an obvious one but Tommy felt there was something more and wondered if Rose felt the same. 

“You’re an interesting read,” he commented once they arrived at the Shelby home’s front door. 

“Same could be said about you Mr. Shelby.”

Silent smiles were shared as Rose stepped inside with Tommy following. He motioned for her to follow him and up a set of stairs they went, being careful not to wake the entire house. 

Tommy entered the room first and clicked on the lamp which added to the overall warmth of the room. Rose had closed the door behind them and took to standing there for a moment. She hadn’t expected his room to be as it was. It was nice; much nicer than the one she had just left. 

“Lock that...please.” He set the suitcase on the floor near the foot of the bed and just found himself looking at her yet again. “You’re welcome to come in.” Tommy lit another cigarette, throwing them and the lighter down onto the desk after. 

“Your room is nice,” commented Rose, loving the feeling of heat kiss her chilled skin. “But...why am I hear?”

Crossing the room, he asked for her hands and walked her over to the bed. “Lay down-.”

“Tommy, I don’t-”

Sensing that she was getting the wrong impression, he did his best to quell any misconceptions. “Shh, calm down. That’s not why I brought you here.”

“Then please tell me why.”

Tommy sighed deeply, “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Rosemary stayed quiet and just looked at him. By now, she had sat down still with her hands in his own while he stood by the bed. “You didn’t want me to be alone, or was it you...who didn’t want to be alone?”

That struck him hard like she had grabbed his heart. “Maybe.”

His fingers pulled away from Rose’s as he turned to walk toward the window. He pulled back the curtain to look down on the empty street below; anything to take his mind off of his silent hurt and guilt. 

Rose swallowed hard, feeling like she had hurt his feelings in some way. It only took a second before she was up on her feet and standing behind him. “Tommy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like-”

Tommy looked back to Rose who stood just a tick above his shoulder. Even in the dim light, he could see the sadness on her features. “It’s a’right, Rose.”

He hadn’t done a thing to help her, so feeling completely defeated Rosemary walked slowly back to the bed and climbed into the blankets. Her eyes focused on the door until eyelids begged to close. Tommy, having side-eyed her took the heavy quit from the foot of the bed and pulled it up around her shoulders and turned the lamplight down. It was upon his turning back toward the desk that he felt something grab his wrist. 

Rosemary squeezed lightly, pulling his hand back toward where she lay. Unable to help smiling, Tommy sat down, put the cigarette out in the ashtray then moved to remove his boots before doing as he was asked. The bed creaked while he moved about to face her; she was snuggled in close already to which he happily put his arm around her, holding her close. 

“Close your eyes,” he asked.

“You first,” she whispered in reply, smiling all the while. When his lids fluttered closed, Rosemary lifted a hand from where it rested upon his chest to touch his face. His skin was soft and so very warm, unlike her fingers. 

How long had it been since someone touched him so lovingly and not lustfully, she wondered? Could he even answer such a question? 

“Rose-” Tommy, said with his eyes still closed.

“Yes?”

“Please, get some sleep. I'll still be here in the morning.” 

Rosemary agreed to his request and soon found herself lulled to sleep by the beat of his heart much like he to the floral scent of her hair. They spent the entire night in this position: comfortable, safe, and happy. 


	7. Forenoon

Sunlight streamed through the break in the curtains warming Rose’s face as she slept, still wrapped tightly in Tommy’s arms. A few times, he had awoken her with fits of twitching and some incoherent mumbling which had kept her awake as she wanted to make sure he was alright. Eventually, his anxieties subsided and Rosemary was able to fall back asleep till the morning. 

He looked peaceful; no part of his body was tensed up or tight. His hair was tousled lightly giving him an innocent, boyish appearance. It was a side that most people wouldn’t have ever expected a man such as Tommy Shelby to have, but she had been glad to have seen it even if it didn’t mean anything.

Rosemary was the first one awake but her eyes still remained shut. Everything was so warm and so comfortable that she didn’t want to do anything to disturb him. Eventually, Tommy stirred, his blue eyes made paler by the sunlight. He saw the darkened bruises on Rosemary’s neck from the day before. It was almost something he had hoped for it to have been a dream. He touched the discoloured skin only to see her eyes catch his. 

“Morning,” he said with a voice almost deeper and more throaty than she was used to.

“Good morning.”

With a deep and slow inhale, the man returned his arm across Rose’s body and pulled her in closer. It seemed as if he wasn’t ready to start his day and she wasn’t about to tell him otherwise. Again, they seemed to do things without much questioning of motives but it didn’t seem to bother either of them. Sometimes you just did things because they felt right. 

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

“Oi! Tommy!” 

He grumbled before rolling over on his back, “What is it, Arthur?”

“We need to talk about yesterday. Ere’one is already downstairs.” Knowing he couldn’t do anything about the impromptu meeting, Tommy sighed before giving his brother his word that he’d be down in a few minutes. 

“I shouldn’t be too long; already went over this shit yesterday.”

“Take your time. It’s not like I can just walk out of here anyway.”

Watching him stand to his feet, Rosemary pulled the blankets back up around her trying her best not to seem like she was gawking at him. He fixed his hair before leaving the room; no shoes or new change of clothes. The area he had left was still warm when Rose wiggled over and made herself comfortable. Tommy smelled of tobacco, whisky, and something else that she couldn’t quite put her finger on but whatever it was, it worked well. 

Rose’s mind kept wandering to what they may have been talking about and if, for whatever reason, if it involved her. Did someone know she had been snuck in during the early morning hours? She knew for a fact that no one knew her story so why had her heart begun to race? Why couldn’t she just get over this cloud of dread that seemed to follow her everywhere? Eventually, Rose knew everything would be brought to light as Tommy had already inquired; she had no way of knowing that it would be explained sooner rather than later.

Unable to enjoy the comfort of the bed any longer, the young woman got up and quietly pulled free from her case the only thing she had to wear: the grey suit. After wearing that once beautiful dress the day before, Rose hated that damn suit now. How sad it was to miss something as simple as wearing a dress. 

When Tommy returned he was surprised to see the woman not looking much like a woman at this point. Her hair was still down and plaited but her delicate legs were covered and her chest was flat and bound. 

“Left a woman and now I come back to a man.”

“Ha. Ha. What’d you expect to see? Me wearing a bloodstained gown or nothing at all?”

Tommy’s face dropped at the reference to the dress and the events that had lead to it but couldn’t fault her for her comment. It really did seem like he was holding on more than she was even though he couldn’t say for sure. “You don’t seem so concerned that you could have died yesterday.”

“Nor do you, Mr. Shelby.”

“Comes with the territory, love.”

“And it’s possible that wasn’t the first time I’ve been in that position either.” Rose stood, pulling her long hair over her shoulder; a great deal of distance still between the two. “I need to be getting to the yard. I’m sure Curly is worried sick,” she said softly. 

“At least come downstairs for tea.” Seeing her apprehension about her presence being known in the house, Tommy quelled her worries as best he could. “Everyone knows you’re here and they all left after the meeting. It’ll just be us.”

Not wanting to run off herself, Rose gave a silent nod to his invitation and the two of them made their way downstairs.

In what felt like a tea room, away from the betting rooms, Tommy had Rose take a seat while he fumbled around with the tea kettle. She had insisted but he wouldn’t have it. While they waited for the water to boil, Tommy began asking her a series of questions. 

“Would you rather do something more than work on the yard?”

She looked at him with a puzzled expression, unsure as to what spurred this on. Outside the room, Polly Gray had her ear to the door. She had been at the meeting and had heard the events that had happened at the races. Her opinion was this girl was just a rich brat who ran away from home because she hadn’t gotten her way. Whatever the circumstance, she was bad news for Tommy. The last thing he needed was to get attached to another woman with hidden agendas. 

“Why? I’ve hardly had the time to prove myself down there…”

“Can you type?” Tommy asked before lighting a cigarette. 

“Yes.”

“Penmanship?”

“I took calligraphy lessons, yes. But, Tommy, I can tell you right now, I’d rather shovel shit than be someone’s secretary.”

The kettle’s high-pitched squeal was Polly’s perfect moment to invite herself into the room as well as the conversation. 

“Ah, perfect timing, I was just on my way to make a cuppa.” Polly gave Rose a very tight and forced smile before dropping the expression once her back was to the other woman. “Y’know, I couldn’t help but hear you when I was walking up. Tommy, there’s always that barmaid position at the Garrison that’s opened back up…”

“No.”

“Why? This one too ugly for the pub but just enough for the horses? You didn’t have a problem with Grace messin’ around down there.”

“Pol.” His voice was low but it only seemed to get Polly to prod him more.

Rosemary remained silent while the two had their back and forth. Hearing Tommy’s frustration and defensiveness it did pique her curiosity. 

“Want to keep the reigns a little tighter this time around?”

“Who’s Grace?” Rosemary finally asked, taking the steaming cup from Tommy who’s eyes were begging her not to ask. 

“The bitch that screwed us around before you came along.”

“Polly, now’s not the goddamn time!” 

“Think with your right brain, Tommy. I’m just tired of seeing you get your heart broken.” She gave him a sympathetic look before turning to leave; the look she gave Rose was nothing short of judgment and disgust. When the door closed with sudden sharpness, Rosemary couldn't help but jump. 

“I’m sorry about that- She’s-”

“Protective. I get it.”

Tommy looked across the table at Rose; his blue eyes were so much darker than they had been when they awoke together. All he had wanted was a quiet moment to speak, now he wondered who was on the other side of the door listening in.


	8. A Closet of Skeletons

Unable to shake the uncomfortable feelings of Polly’s earlier interruption, both of them sat quietly drinking their tea in rushed silence. Twice, their eyes met but nothing more came out of it. There were no smiles, no witty bits of conversation, nothing but awkward glances. Tommy had wondered if their earlier moments in his bedroom had all been a dream. 

“I should really get going,” Rosemary said soft, her hands resting in her lap. “Thank you for the tea.”

“I’ll see you down there. I need to speak with Charlie as it were.

“Do you really?” Her tone had an air of sarcasm about it, hoping it would somehow lift his spirits.

“Mhm,” was all Tommy gave in response. “Wait for me, ‘ere. I need to get a change of clothes. Won’t be but a couple minutes, a’right?”

When she nodded her head, he stood and showed himself out. The sound of each footstep could be heard overhead and suddenly the room felt so much smaller than it had been. Rose feared Polly having been waiting for another opportunity to express her opinions. She wasn’t big on confrontation and especially not when she was the one directly under attack. 

Just like Tommy had said, after a few minutes, the obvious footfalls returned to the stairs and Rose felt her anxiety dissipate. She met him at the door somewhat catching him off guard. 

“Don’t you need to do something with your-” He pointed at his head.

“My hair? What’s the point?”

“What happened to your cap then?”

“Stolen- I was cornered by a group of drunks the other day and they...took it.” They exited the flat and turned right to set off towards the yard. It was a windy day; a drizzling rain making everything slick underfoot. 

“You know, it’s clear to me that I still don’t know that much about you.”

“And yet, you let me sleep next to you all night.” She smirked giving him a sideways glance. However, the more Tommy pressed the quicker her playful teasing faded. Feeling a tightness in her throat, Rosemary pulled him into the first alley they passed, keeping her voice soft. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, unsure what they were doing there. 

“What I have to say to you… isn’t something I need anyone to hear, not in passing, not eavesdropped through doors… I need your confidence. Please.”

Realizing her seriousness, Tommy put his back to the wall and gave her his word he’d hear her out. It was then that he saw that this was more than any possibility he had come up with on his own.

“Tommy- I…something happened five years ago and I was blamed for it, something truly horrible.”

“And what is it you’re accused of?” He lit a cigarette, unsure of what she was going to say. 

Tears began to stream down her face before she even said a word. Memories were flooding back into her mind; flashes of happier times quickly replaced with all the bad that surrounded the situation. Even now, it was still so much for Rosemary to take in, to cope with. 

“I’m accused of murdering my family and setting fire to the estate to conceal evidence.” 

Tommy almost laughed, simply because it seemed so hard to believe, but even women could be capable of anything if pushed far enough. He didn’t want to believe it so he pressed her for more information hoping she’d have it to give and also hoping she didn’t shut down as a result of his prying. 

“The papers said my motive was an argument with my father over my elopement with my fiancé in Newport.”

“Was that true?” His eyes narrowed, curiously. 

“My father was angry, of course, but I didn’t kill my family over something like this! I left home -had my mother’s blessing- and not three days later I heard the news. The only person to know of the discord between my father and me -aside from my mother- would have been my uncle, my father’s brother. He’s the Chief Constable in Cardiff. I know he’s a corrupt man, so I have no qualms with placing my suspicions on him. My father was skeptical of some of the things his brother did but that’s as far as it went.”

“Are you saying he’s the one who did this?”

“My uncle wouldn’t get his hands dirty with his brother’s blood but he could easily get a group to do whatever he asked… There are always men willing to do favours, no matter what it entails.”

“I don’t understand the why-”

“Money. My father was a very wealthy man; a bank president. I have a feeling that my uncle assumed I’d be at the home because no one knew I was planning on leaving but my mother and I know- I know I had her word. I don’t know the contents of my father’s will; I have no idea what it says. I don’t even know if it’s possible that if all of us were dead if my uncle would even be entitled to the estate. I’m sure he could figure out some way to do it...”

In the quiet of the alley, Rosemary’s crying was more audible but not to the point of being able to alert anyone in close proximity. “Tommy, I didn’t kill my family! I didn’t do this!” The redness of her eyes made the green of her irises more vibrant as she pulled her gaze up to meet his. 

“Shh-, hey, just be still- I believe you, a’right? Just breathe.” He stepped forward and brought her into his embrace. “Just breathe.”

Nestled into the crook of his neck, Rosemary felt her fingers curl into the fabric of his blazer. “I couldn’t go to their funerals. I knew everyone would be looking for me there and that’d I’d be arrested. I want to clear my name but I have no way of doing so! Everything points to me, and with the house lost- I know all of the correspondences between my father and his uncle are gone.” Rose went quiet, closing her eyes and just letting his comforting actions calm her. “I just- I miss them so much, Tommy.”

“I understand and I’m very sorry.” Tommy’s brows were knitted having never expected to hear this was the thing she was running from. At worst, he assumed she had acquired a large debt she couldn’t pay or that she had found herself involved with people who wanted to exploit her. Nothing could have prepared him for what he had heard. 

After a few minutes, Rose had been able to gain control of her emotions. Her heart would always be pained by this injustice but somehow it felt better to finally be able to tell someone about her demons. 

“C’mon, let’s get you a drink. I think you could use one, yeah?”

She nodded in agreement and wiped the last droplets from her cheeks. Even though it was early, Rose felt that a strong drink sounded like a good fix to ease the pain.

* * *

“Aye, Tommy! What brings you by this early?” Harry Fenton had been cleaning the bar when the two of them entered into The Garrison. He looked past Tommy to see Rose hanging close behind him. Curious of the pretty face he stared a little longer than a gentleman should. She paid him no attention as her eyes were taking in the room. 

“Same thing that brings anyone to a pub, Harry.”

“Ah, good point,” Harry replied sheepishly. “Want the regular?”

“Mhm.”

Sensing that Tommy wasn’t there to speak with him, Harry grabbed a bottle of whisky, two glasses and placed them on the bar without another word. Tommy showed Rose into the private snug and away from Harry’s prying eyes and ears. 

“Have a seat,” Tommy insisted, later sitting down beside her at the table. “Just relax, we’re in no hurry.”

She smiled, thankful for the ability to just _be_. “Spend a lot of time here, I take it?”

“Possibly too much,” he commented with a smirk, opening the bottle and pouring the two of them sizeable drinks. “To broken families,” Tommy added, raising his glass in a toast. 

“To broken families.”

They both drained their glasses; Rosemary giving a bit of a shudder when the burn enveloped her senses. Suddenly, there was a knock at the service window and Harry’s voice followed. 

“What is it, Harry?” 

“You found anyone yet to take Grace’s place? It’s getting difficult, in the evenings, to keep up with business.” 

Feeling eyes on her, Rose poured herself another drink and just listened. Tommy, on the other hand, wasn’t too pleased to be interrupted with bullshit for the third time that morning. 

“Not my job, is it?” Tommy tilted his chin slightly, his tone was aggravated and blunt. 

“What ‘bout her?” Harry said, pointing to Rose. “You lookin’ for work, sweetheart?”

“Harry?”

“Yeah, Tommy?”

“Fuck off before you have to find a replacement for yourself, a’right?”

With a silent nod, Harry closed the small double doors, leaving Rose and Tommy at peace once more. The young woman reached up and poured a second drink for the man at her side. 

“To peaceful days.”

“Aye, to peaceful days with no interruptions.” 

It was nice to have an informal moment with Tommy, Rose thought, peering into the amber-tinted liquid. There was more she wanted to know about him but now clearly wasn’t the time.

“See why I don’t want you working here?” He said, pulling his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket, offering one to Rose but she declined. 

“I’m sure I could make you a lot of money, Tommy Shelby.” Her smirk made him shake his head. 

“I don’t own this place, love. Not yet, anyway. And I’ve already offered you something better, remember?”

She sighed, remembering their conversation over tea. Seeing her apprehension, Tommy did the best that he could to sweeten the offer. 

“I can assure you it’s never boring; always something going on in one way or another. Unless you really feel like playing in horse shit in the dead of winter I can’t force you.”

“You’re starting to sound desperate, Tommy.”

“Maybe I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 
>       _Haha, I'm having too much fun with this one, so I'm posting **another** chapter early! I hope you enjoyed! Please, don't hesitate to comment! c:_
>     
> 
> 💕


	9. A Shelby Needs No Reservation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SORRY** about the delay with this chapter... things have been rough but I'll be back to my "normal" postings next week. Thank you for your understanding and patience.

“These are beautiful, but why are we here?”

“You took the offer-”

“It was difficult not to after you looked at me _that_ way…”

“The owner owes me so go pick whatever you want, a’right? Go on.” Tommy sidestepped her statement with ease, turning his back to her to return to the clerk. Rose watched him go, still beside herself with everything that was going on. There had yet to be a day where a span of time felt “normal” when the young woman was in his company. Not that she was complaining but it was definitely a new dance to learn. 

_”He did say there was never a dull moment,"_ she thought to herself, still feeling like she was in a daydream. 

So Rose had agreed to be Tommy Shelby’s secretary and now that meant procuring an entirely new wardrobe to go along with the position? Sure, the dresses she was seeing were beautiful, and she was excited at the prospect of being a proper lady once more, but there was guilt in walking away from the shop without exchanging money for everything she had piled up.

Trip after trip to the counter with things ended each time the same way: with her being sent back to find more items to drain the predetermined tab. Sometimes it was Tommy telling her, others it was the store owner. He even insisted on a very expensive fur-trimmed coat that had been on display in the window. Still, it wasn’t enough. At the rate she was going, the store was going to be empty. 

“This is enough! Please…”

Tommy only shook his head. It was then that Rosemary really grasped the immensity of the favour he had done for the owner. It was also something she wasn’t going to press for the details of. 

“A lady /always/ needs jewelry. Come with me, my dear.” He beckoned with an outstretched hand and Rosemary followed only after Tommy’s blue-eyed gaze silently commanded her to do so. 

The case was packed with all sorts of dazzling accessories. The owner, seeing her stare linger on a necklace or two quickly got an accurate read for her taste and began selecting item after item for her to take free of charge. After what felt like hours, everything was wrapped in tissue and safely placed in numerous bags. The two men concluded their business while Rose drowned in her unease and quilt. 

“C’mon, we best get this back in case it starts to rain.”

Rosemary only nodded, taking the few bags Tommy had specifically left for her to carry: the light ones numbering three in total. 

“I think you did well-”

“Tommy, we’re walking away with enough that a man’s wages couldn’t cover it in a year.”

“And you’re unaware of what I did for him. All I can say is that man is lucky to be alive.”

That was what she feared hearing. For whatever reason it made her uncomfortable knowing some of the things Tommy’s acquaintances were involved in and how often would she be privy to such information once in her new position? With a short sigh, Rose remained close to the man as they rounded the corner. Unfamiliar men’s voices put her one edge even when walking with a man like Tommy. Old fears died slow deaths. 

“Tomorrow I’ll inquire about one of the vacant flats down the way. I know there are a couple on this street but I just need to figure out who left which one first…”

“That’s not ominous in the least…”

Tommy laughed before reassuring her it wasn’t as bad as it sounded. “If we’re lucky, Ginger Mallory’s old flat might be available. Fucker was as paranoid as they come so no doubt it’s fortified. You’d be safe.”

The thought of being alone scared her. At least in the boarding houses, there were other people in the building; albeit you ran the risk of your neighbor being a creep or a murder all the same. It was the security of knowing someone was there that was mild comfort. In a flat of her own, it was just her; her and her thoughts and paranoia. Would Tommy be able to hear her scream several doors down? The question brought her heartbeat to a nervous flutter.

Once back inside his room, Tommy put all of Rose’s things in a pile at the foot of his bed. So quickly did all the boutique’s bags dwarf his room; never had there been so much pink in that room at one time. 

“Why don’t you pick something to wear to dinner? I need to check-in downstairs so I won’t be in your way.”

At first, there were no words, just a blank expression and confusion. That faded away after seeing the softness in his features: he wanted to take her someplace and didn’t want her to ask why. So, with a nod and a smile, Rosemary agreed to the informal date and waited till she heard the click of the door before digging through bag after bag for one dress in particular. 

What were they doing? What was going on between them? The attraction was obvious on both sides but the words still seemed to be going unsaid. Rose didn’t _really_ know the man named Tommy Shelby no more than he knew the woman named Rosemary Ward. It was like they were both tiptoeing a line neither one of them wanted to cross. She wanted him, sure, but something was holding her back from completely losing control.

* * *

After about an hour, Tommy returned to see if Rosemary was ready to go. Upon entering, he saw the young woman sitting on his bed, the new coat draped over her lap. He found himself smiling when their eyes met and she returned the gesture. 

“Hope I’ve not kept you waiting,” Tommy said, checking the face of his pocket watch. 

“Not at all.”

“Shall we, then?”

Helping Rose with her coat, Tommy kept a hand on her waist as he showed her out of the room. But before they were on the landing, he stopped her, needing to say something that had popped into his mind.

“Rose?” His voice was low but still gentle. She stopped and turned to face him. There was something lurking in his features but Rose struggled to decipher just what it was. “Don’t let Polly get to you, a’right?”

She paused, trying to understand the reason for this warning but then the events from earlier hit her. “Oh...yeah, of course.” Truthfully, she had forgotten about the interruption at tea but it seemed Tommy hadn’t. Maybe something had happened while he had been downstairs that refreshed his memory; a more one-to-one direct conversation? 

Satisfied with Rose’s response, Tommy again showed the woman on her way and the delight of having some fun returned to both of them. Downstairs, there was still the sound of numerous conversations but no one seemed to pay them any mind as they turned and went for the front door. The discussions might not have had anything to do with the couple but the feeling of numerous eyes said what the words did not. 

“Care for a walk or should we take the car?” On cue, Tommy lit a cigarette while he waited for an answer, but Rose didn’t have one. 

“Doesn’t matter to me. Really depends on where we’re going.”

With a smirk, Tommy opted that they take the car for the simple fact that he had no clue of where they were headed. He had no problems walking in the rain but didn’t feel like his company shared the same willingness. Once in the car, Rose commented how glad she was to have the coat she wore given how much the temperature seemed to have dropped. That was all Tommy needed to hear to reassure him he had made the right decision. 

* * *

“Looks rather busy. Do you think we can get a table?” Rosemary asked, seeing the visible popularity of the place Tommy had chosen. He seemed confident and helped her out of the car before giving his own arm as they walked across the street. There was something about her touch that kept his senses sharp and his guard up. It was like he was subconsciously protecting her without having a reason. 

“We won’t have a problem.” Tommy grinned, opening wide the door revealing a bustling and very packed restaurant. There was music playing, people dancing, and a mass of conversations and laughter. The maître d looked to see who had passed over the threshold and quickly cast a pleased look their way. 

“Mr. Shelby! So good to see you this evening, sir. Will you be needing a table?”

“Please, preferably in as quiet of a place as possible.”

“Not a problem, sir. Please, follow me.”

Through the chaos, Rosemary and Tommy made their way into the heart of the establishment. They were hand in hand, with Tommy forced to follow behind due to the packed nature of the building. Rosemary smiled, feeling her hand squeezed from the man behind her. It felt like they were sneaking into a party, hoping they weren’t spotted by anyone. 

“Apologies for all the trouble. We don’t anticipate the Lord Mayor dining with us this evening, so we’ve given you his table. I hope this will suffice?” 

Without showing his overwhelming delight, Tommy thanked the man by name. With coats removed and in their seats, a bottle of both wine and whisky was ordered for the table leaving the two of them alone in peace. The private dining room felt worlds away from the chaos outside the door but the two of them were pleased to have the place to themselves. 

“I wasn’t expecting anything like this!” Rose said, quickly taking a look around the ornate and dimly lit room. The chairs were all draped in rich, burgundy velvet with gold accents giving everything the air of royalty. It was a beautiful room although it did make the woman feel out of place even though she didn’t look it. 

“Truthfully, neither was I- This is quite the improvement.” With a chuckle, he threw his hat onto the table while Rose removed her gloves. They both gave the other a look of childish humour realizing just where the two of them were sitting. 

When the waiter returned, he poured Rosemary a glass of wine and left Tommy to deal his own hand. After being informed of the evening’s specials the couple finally felt like they could relax. There were no prying eyes, no hushed whispers, nothing to disrupt them. 

“So, tell me about yourself,” Tommy asked after downing his first two fingers of whisky. He was sitting more relaxed, his guard now dropped and giving him a much more carefree appearance. 

“In terms of what?” Unsure of what avenue he was going to choose, Rose took a sip of her wine, looking at him intently from over the rim of her glass. It didn’t take him long to deliver a question, beaming like a child at Christmas. 

“What do you want out of life?”

She looked down at the table, pondering the depths of his query. Rose had half expected something more basic so when the opposite was thrown at her it required more time than answering something like, “What’s your favourite colour?”

“You never struck me as a philosopher, Tommy Shelby.” 

“I’m a man of many hats.”

“I’ve only seen you in one hat…” He smirked at the wink Rose gave him. Tommy found it nice to not be discussing business, or planning, or even jumping someone’s ass. It was free to just...be. 

“What do I want out of life? I think what everyone wants: safety and security. I’ve had to worry about tomorrow for longer than I can remember. I- I don’t remember the last time when I didn’t wake up with dread.”

“What did you feel this morning?”

The woman froze; she just blinked a few times before feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. “That’s not fair!”

“Of course not,” Tommy couldn’t contain his smug expression while he poured himself another drink while Rose tried to conceal her shame. Right now, he was just a man and she just a woman. They weren’t being defined by their street-given personas or forced to act accordingly. Simply put, they were two people getting to know the other. 

“Alright, mister, tell me more about yourself. What do you want out of life?”

“The same, I suppose. It would be nice to be able to walk around without thinking the man behind you has a bullet with your name on it, hidden just inside his coat. Wondering if you turn the key of your car and wondering if it’s going to explode holds the same amount of fear as laying down at night and wondering if you’ll live to see the dawn.”

Rose said nothing as her eyes took on a somber expression. She had expected his current life to be hard but not consumed with so much fear and paranoia. 

“Sounds like you just want freedom,” Rose finally said.

“A break from the worry would be a’right. Right now I’m getting a taste of it.”

“Yes, it is nice.” 

The meal had been the nicest thing Rose had had since she was with her parents. Of course, anything was better than stale bread and broth...or nothing at all for that matter. Tommy had revealed a tender side of himself through old stories and a few questions and she had appreciated his transparency. What Rose had learned had opened her eyes to the man behind the name. Of course, it didn’t lessen the things she knew to be true of his business nature but it did let her see him in a different light.

Through their talks, the young woman had delved deeper into her old life: how she had grown up, the things she enjoyed, and many other things that filled in any holes that Tommy had no answers for. He learned about her history with horses, places she had been, and her childhood dreams of the future. 

“So the Boswell’s are the clan that got you here?” A puff of smoke lofted around both of them making the darkened room semi-hazy. Rose pulled off another spoonful of custard that Tommy and herself had been sharing and gave a short nod. 

“Yeah, I stumbled upon them a couple of days after I took off after seeing the papers. They asked no questions, just put me to work in exchange for safe passage, I guess you could call it. I loved it though; it was a real taste of freedom.”

“Why didn’t you stay then?”

“Ms. Bethany said it wasn’t in my cards; I would be called elsewhere for more important things. She told me she hated to see me go but we would cross paths again. She used to tell me, ‘You cannot walk straight when the road is bent.’”

Tommy smiled, “Nashti zhas vorta po drom o bango. She’s said the same to me, funny enough. Always told me it meant following the road before you would get you to where you were going faster than trying to cut corners.”

“And did it work?”

“I never felt like I cut corners, so I’m unsure if her proverb affected me, honestly. However, it did make me realize the importance of patience.” 

Just then, their waiter returned, expecting another round of drinks to be ordered but instead, Tommy insisted on the check.

“Everything has been covered, sir. Do enjoy your evening.” The young man bent at the waist and waited to be excused. Rose’s eyes darted from one male to another, taken aback by the gesture. 

“Does this happen often?” She whispered, pulling the heavy coat into her lap. Tommy raised a curious brow as he shook his head, not questing the charitable event. What it did, however, was put the Shelby on heightened alert as the two of them made their way back to the parked automobile. Rose, now feeling the effects of her wine upon standing, clung to Tommy’s arm, giggling at nothing in particular. While he smiled he didn’t feel comfortable until they were in the car and on their way back to Watery Lane. 

“Seems you’ve enjoyed yourself,” he chided with a mischievous tone, feeling her lean into his side. He then put a hand on her leg softly. 

“I did, I do hope you have as well,” she replied, her eyes falling closed. The air was cold, giving her an excellent excuse to use Tommy as a source of some heat and he seemed to have no complaints. He’d later comment to himself that the drive back went by twice as fast as he had expected. 

“C’mon, let’s get you inside.”

Still Rose giggled, getting Tommy to join her at her expense of course but she didn’t care. Seeing him smile was worth any price to her at that point.

As he fumbled with the door Rose, still in his arms and with his head against hers, felt compelled to turn around. The gentle glow from the gas lamps gave both of them just enough light to see the look in the other’s eye. There it was: the longing, the desire, but still generous restraint. 

That all came to a crashing halt with her lips met his. 


	10. Lock and Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **SORRY** I've been inconsistent with my posting schedule as of late! D: My apologies!

The sound of thunder stirred Rose from her peaceful sleep, but what she saw when she awoke calmed any anxiety the sudden booming had birthed. There he was, lying between her legs with his head resting on her chest. She smiled, letting her fingers rake through his hair. Tommy shifted slightly, the warmth shared among both of their stripped bodies traveled like wildfire through the nerves. Rose gave a sigh of contentment and let her eyes fall closed in delight. 

Most of the night had been a blur. However, what was easy to recall had been everything that had transpired as soon as Tommy had unlocked the door. Never could she have imagined the passion Tommy was capable of and equally as much gentleness. Days worth of repressed feelings had exploded once that door had clicked shut. It had been good for both of them and the following morning it seemed neither of them had a single regret. 

Rose knew the exact moment when Tommy had opened his eyes as the feeling of his long lashes dragged against her skin. She remained still but still let her fingers fuss with his hair. Outside, the storm seemed to be growing with lightning illuminating the bedroom for split seconds at a time. It was a good day to remain in bed; a day to do nothing but stay buried beneath blankets. 

“Mmm, good morning,” the male grumbled, his voice low and scratchy. 

“Good morning,” Rose returned with a smile on her face. When he moved slightly she used her free hand to pull the heavy quilt up higher around Tommy’s shoulders and he seemed pleased with the gesture. 

“Any idea what time it is?” Tommy’s breath on her skin was hot, almost making her shudder at the sensation. 

“Church bells rang not long ago.” That signified six o’clock and Tommy knew it meant time to start his own day. Like most, there was no time for inactivity because a lull in business wasn’t customary of the Peaky Blinders; time was money. 

Unprovoked, Tommy lifted himself up off of Rose and just lingered over her; his eyes saying what he physically could not. Had it not been raining, the room would have been so still -so silent- that Tommy’s pocket watch could have been heard counting the seconds. 

“You feel a’right?” He asked, and Rose tried to hide any shock that may have struck her after his question. She gave him an affirmation before Tommy leaned down and returned his lips to hers like he had longed to do so since the moment he had drifted to sleep. It was like unseen electricity between the two of them and just like magnetism that kept them together. 

It would be another hour before the two of them left that bed.

\-- Three Months Later --

  
Even though the wind always seems to blow in a cemetery it seemed worse this day. With her arm linked with Tommy’s, Rose felt increasingly out of place among the other mourners. Having only heard of the man named Freddie Thorne, Rose had no reason to feel burdened by loss and was only there as means of support for Tommy who -by normality- had on a steeled expression. 

With Polly to her right, Rose kept her eyes lowered, never letting them wander about no matter how much she wanted. Even when Tommy stepped forward to offer the promise of speaking on his friend’s behalf, she merely watched the flowers tremble against the breeze. Rose didn’t like funerals as they reminded her how she was unable to tell her family goodbye before they were lowered into the earth. They always made her want to run; just get away from the cloud of sadness that hovered over such places. 

When the procession was concluded both Rose and Tommy silently agreed to take a moment to themselves with her wandering about the gravestones and him taking the time to have a word with his now widowed sister, Ada. There were only a few within the Shelby clan that Rose had connected with, or who had taken the time to let their assumptions about her fall away. So, during social gatherings, she spent most of her time off by herself till someone approached her either out of genuine comfort or pity. Having been alone for so many years it didn’t bother her as it might someone else but it also didn’t mean it wasn’t her ideal situation. 

As she wandered, Rose’s feet came to a stop at the grave of a child who died at the age of four. A pile of dead grass concealed the majority of the stone before she knelt to brush it away and restore the young one’s identity. Emotion came over her in a wave as her gloved fingers pressed into the stone tablet. How sad to lose a child at any age, let alone at such a young age. How cruel life could be to the truly innocent. 

Droplets began to speckle the grey headstone when Rose looked up to see where Tommy had gone. She didn’t like to admit her attachment to him but there was no denying that this occasion warranted a degree of comfort and warm affection; something as simple as a held hand was a reassurance that they weren’t alone in their personal griefs. 

Once her eyes found their mark, Rose watched with a furrowed brow as Arthur motioned for his brother. She was too far to make out any of the conversation but the facial expressions each of them displayed were enough to convey upset and anger. After a moment, Tommy returned to Polly before scanning the area for Rose who stood to her feet when their eyes met. 

“We’ve got to get back to Birmingham,” Tommy said rather shortly once making his way across the grounds to collect his _inamorata_. Realizing there was more to that statement, Rose pressed him for a deeper explanation. “I’ll explain things when we’re in the car. C’mon.”

The chauffeur was waiting for them as was Polly who had taken her previous seat in front and waited for the couple to fall in behind. Nothing had improved between the two women; Polly’s suspicions had only grown in the months since Rose had taken residency down the street from the Shelby home. Rose couldn’t help where Tommy decided to rest his head some nights: if he felt like traveling half a dozen doors down then so be it. Apparently, everything the nephew did was of the aunt’s concern. It was still something Rose struggled to shake off. 

“Someone’s blown up the Garrison,” Tommy finally said as they passed under the cemetery entrance. His eyes were affixed on the landscape passing by and his tone was low and calm. 

“We’ve only just left the city!” Rose replied, containing her shock and confounded state at such news. “Have you any idea who’s done it?”

His reply was but a grunt and a shake of the head. Tommy let his hand find her leg while he continued to detach himself from everything but his thoughts. Rose let her hands blanket his while they all rode in silence back to Small Heath.

* * *

“I want you to stay here until I get back, a’right?” Putting out his cigarette, Tommy adjusted his coat and made his way to the door. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Rose had just pulled the kettle off the stove, still dressed in her black dress. She hadn’t expected him to leave so quickly and with no warning. 

“I’ve got some business-”

“Tommy-” 

“It’s gotta be done. My hand’s been forced so here we are.”

Rose stayed still though her eyes never left his face. For reasons she couldn’t point to at that moment, there was unnamed panic closing around her heart. “Where are you going?”

“Can’t tell you.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Rose.” 

She crossed her arms and just stood there. It hadn’t taken her long to learns some of his tells and some of his ways. The one thing that always angered her was Tommy’s habit of going off alone. 

“You’re going off by yourself, aren’t you?”

“Rose-”

“Dammit, Tommy! For all your intelligence you do some of the most foolish things. At least take one of your brothers with you.”

“I have to go alone. It’s the only way this is going to work.”

She sighed and turned on her heel to face the stove. There was nothing she could do to stop him but at this point, Rose was just trying to make him see her side although it was a fruitless endeavour. 

“What if something were to happen to you? No one would be able to help- in any way! Does anyone even know where you’re off to?” Gathering what amount of wits she could, Rose looked back to Tommy. 

“It’s my business, Rose. Not yours, not my brothers, but mine.”

“Then I hope it goes well.” Unable to stand there and look at him, Rose made herself a cup of tea; anything to cut the tension. There was no arguing with any man when their mind was made up and Tommy Shelby was no exception. Busy fussing with the cup and saucer, Rose didn’t notice the creaking of the boards. 

“I’ll see you when all of this is through.” Tommy placed a kiss on her neck before seeing himself out. When he left, and rose was alone, she didn’t cry but she did feel a very strong sense of unease and worry. After finishing her tea, Rose laid down in hope of passing the time until his return.

However, an hour later she’d return to her office within the betting parlour and get caught up on reports and other things set aside by Tommy for her to either type up or write formally. 

“Idle hands are the Devil’s plaything,” she’d say to herself before drowning out her worry with the steady clicks of the typewriter. 

Sometime later, a shadowy figured passed by the frosted glass window of her office door and entered into Tommy’s office. Knowing that no one dared go in there while he was out, Rose assumed it was him who had finally returned. She finished the last few lines of the current document and steeled herself before confronting him. 

“So much for ‘seeing me once everything was through.’” Rose stood in the doorway, arms crossed. 

“Not now, Rose. Please. I’m not in the mood.” Tommy lit up, his face illuminated in the golden rays streaming in through the windows. 

“Yeah, well I’m not in the mood to be lied to.”

“I went by the flat -like I bloody said I would- and you weren’t there.”

“Mhm, yet you somehow missed the light being on and the sound of the damn typewriter? Couldn’t stop and let me know? Too busy even stop and even try to find me?” She paused before going back to her own office, clearly aggravated by his lack of caring. “Glad to see you’re still in one piece.” 

All Rose could hear behind two sets of doors was indistinct mumbling coming from Tommy during his phone calls. She wanted no part of the day or what was left of it for it had been nothing but heavy emotion since daybreak. Once it seemed that the calls had ended, Tommy knocked before letting himself in where Rose was surprisingly still working away. 

“Go home. You’ve done enough for today.” Tommy put his hands in his pockets while he leaned on the frame of the door but Rose refused to look at him and just continued typing. “Rose, c’mon, don’t be this way.” He sighed, but still not fully accepting that he had done anything wrong. 

“Don’t be what way, Tommy? Hurt? I’ve a damn good reason to feel this way. Sorry I’m not good at hiding it like the rest of you.” 

He watched her stand and take her coat from the rack in the corner. When she tried to force herself past him, Tommy took her by her arms, stopping her from leaving the office until he said what he wanted. 

“I’m sorry, a’right?”

“Too late for that. You should have started with that but you didn’t.” Her green eyes met his blue ones and silence overtook the room. Rose didn’t want to be mad at him but Tommy knew how worried. She felt that she deserved more from him than what she got from time to time. “I don’t want to keep you from your work. May I go?”

Tommy removed his hands and stepped aside; his eyes dropped to the ground. “I’ll be going to London in the morning with Arthur and John. If all goes well, should be back in a couple days.”

“I don’t need to tell you to be careful but watch your back down there. It’s a different world in London, Tommy. More war-zone than city.” Rose buttoned her coat, gave him a sympathetic look before giving him her goodbye’s. She knew he wouldn’t be staying with her that night and as much as it pained her to acknowledge, it was probably for the best. 

The whole walk back to her flat, Rose reminded herself to keep her attachment to Tommy Shelby in check. How dangerous it would be to fall for a man who could mask his emotions as if it were an art.


	11. Fly on the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERMERGERD-- SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!

“He might still be asleep. The last few days have been rather hard on him” the nurse nearly whispered while she and Rose stood just outside the door to Tommy’s hospital room. 

“Thank you.” With a nod, Rose quietly opened the door and saw him asleep in the large, unpopulated room. As carefully as she could in her heels, Rose traversed the sterile-looking floor to Tommy’s bedside. Once sat beside him, she let her hand rest atop of his, trying not to intentionally wake him. After fifteen minutes he eventually stirred. 

“I’ve missed waking up to your face.” 

“Shh-- don’t speak, please.”

He just shook his head before letting his arm rest across her thighs, giving one a slight squeeze. “I’m not going to sit here and just stare at you.” 

It had only been a few days since Tommy had been admitted to hospital and the first time Rose had been able to get away for a visit. From what she had heard -also verified by the nurse- that it had been a struggle for everyone, Tommy especially. Such things were to be expected but Rose hadn’t really prepared herself for the image she saw. 

His cheeks were still puffy and the one eye, which was able to open, was red with faint bruising peeking around the rest of the redness that tinted his skin. It hurt her to see him this way, having been told just what had caused all these injuries and why. She leaned forward and let her lips grace his forehead. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Rose asked, playing with his hair slightly. It was everything she could do not to envelop him and just hold him tight against her. Instead, she reached forward and ever so gently held his face in her hands. 

“I’m sorry!” She pulled back after he flinched at her touch. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him any more pain. 

“No, no, please- Your hands are cold- I wasn’t expecting it.” His eyes closed, Rose assumed that they were stinging and dry. Again, she returned her hands to his face and that was when she felt the heat coming off his skin. There was no understanding just how badly he must have felt the past week; how another human could do such things to another was just as painful. 

“I hope whoever did this to you gets caught.”

“Don’t worry about all that-,” Tommy said through a coarse whisper. His good eye opened slightly which caught sight of the expression Rose was wearing. He knew good and well she was going to make herself sick fussing over every cut and bruise that he sported. But what could he do?

“I can’t help it.”

“Aye, it’s your job, right?”

She laughed, glad that Tommy could find a moment for a spot of humour even when consumed with such pain and agony. “Exactly.”

For a moment, the two of them remained in silence until Tommy asked for a small favour. “Could I trouble you to pour me a glass of water, please? All these medications dry me mouth out something awful.”

“Of course! Of course.” Eagerly, she rose from his bedside and found the cup and pitcher from the small side table. However, no sooner had the liquid touched the glass the nurse from before returned to the room. 

“I’m sorry, Miss, but visiting hours are over. I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.”

Handing him the glass, Rose took a moment to look at Tommy before giving him a soft kiss and gathering her things. She couldn’t believe the time and that her time with him was already at an end. 

“I’ll try and get here earlier tomorrow,” she said, the moment her lips left his. “Take care of yourself while I’m gone, okay?” The smile Rose wore was faint; unable to adequately conceal her growing concern.

“Take the day tomorrow-- I know how you are, Rose. I bet you’ve not left that place before ten since all this happened, yeah?” At her avoiding gaze, Tommy knew he had nailed it. “Take care of yourself, love. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With feet heavy, Rose returned the gloves to her hands and started towards the door. She didn’t want to leave him -let alone at this time- so after passing through the swinging doors of the hospital wing the young woman nearly walked straight into the broad chest of the man before her. His thick Irish accent apologized deeply to her, staggering her. 

“My apologies, Miss. The old eyes don’t see as well as they use’to. Are you alright?” His aged eyes seemed to scan every inch of her frame while he knew she wasn’t watching. 

“It was my fault. I wasn’t paying near enough attention.” Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Rose apologized once more before making the long walk down the hall. That was when a series of questions struck her silent mind. If visiting hours were over, then where exactly was that man going? She knew the sorts Tommy was in contact with and he didn’t seem the type: far too straight-laced, eel-like, and artificial. 

The hall was all but empty aside from Rose whose curiosity was begging her to sneak back towards Tommy’s door. Had this man been the reason Rose had been asked to leave so early? Something was going on--

“Racketeerin’ business must be boomin’,” The Major chuckled, his cane pinging off the tile floor. “Are you not gonna thank me for savin’ yer life?”

Rose, with her ear to the door could hear the majority of what was being said. The Irishman’s demeanour had shifted from what she had experienced when he began discussing a murder three days prior. What the woman couldn’t see was that Tommy had spotted her faint shadow in the frosted glass as she listened. 

“I need to piss,” Tommy said with a strained voice. “Nurse!” 

“I know it was you who carried out the murder on Mr. Duncan.” The Major pushed the foot of the cane into the flesh of Tommy’s chest causing the already injured man to gasp and wheeze against the unnecessary pressure. Rose, opposite the door, found it difficult to constrain her desire to go back into the room to help him if even possible.

“You’ve been under my microscope for some weeks now. I’ve been observin’ every move you make and that is why I was on hand to save your life.”  
“I imagine being shot by a woman hurts the same as being shot by a man? Just a bit more shameful? You know, Mr. Campbell, when I got shot, they gave me a medal. No medal for you, I bet?”

Suddenly, the loud _ping_ of the cane end struck the floor. “Mr. Shelby, our reunion is part of a very carefully worked out plan which has been in place for quite some time now. As a result of the information in my possession, I can charge you with murder at any time and provide two impeccable crying witnesses whose testimony will lead you directly to the gallows.”

Tommy’s muffled squeals made Rose’s heart race with panic. Whatever was going on was more than simply a business dealing yet the Major continued.

“You’re on my hook, Mr. Shelby, and from this moment forward-- you belong-- to me.” 

The last series of groans to leave Tommy’s mouth had been the worst to bear for Rose whose fists were now straining the leather over her knuckles. The nurse who had heard Tommy’s call from before had finally made her way back to his room, catching sight of the eavesdropping. “Miss, I thought I told you to leave. You may come back tomorrow after noon. Now please, I don’t want to have to ask you again.”

When she opened her mouth to speak of the unseen rough handling, a policeman under the Major’s thumb intervened from the end of the hall.

“C’mon, Miss. You heard the lady. It’s time to go.”

“But you don’t understand--,” Rose protested.

“Now!”

With nothing more than a furrowed brow, Rose pulled herself away from the door and made haste from the building. If the staff and the police wouldn’t listen to her possibly someone under the Shelby flag might. 

The commotion of Rose’s being caught made the Major laugh once more, kneeling to whisper close to Tommy’s ear, “Seems we had a little fly on the wall. Like I said, Mr Shelby, I’ve been watching _every_ move you’ve made and the same goes for that woman as well. No self-respectin’ lady would dote on you quite like that one. It may take me some time, but at the end of the day, I’ll know everything about her as well.”

“Leave her out of this--”

“Get well quickly. I’ll be in touch as soon as you can piss standin’ up.” Paying no attention to Tommy’s request, Major Campbell moved to leave the moment the nurse came to tend to her patient. The pinging of the cane seemed to echo long after the man’s footfalls had left the building.

* * *

Rose had returned to her flat after the events at the hospital. The betting house was closed by the time she made the long walk to Watery Lane. With no car in her possession, the young woman would just have to hold onto her worries until the following morning.

When morning finally came, after a long and sleepless night alone, Rose chose a dress, grabbed her thick, fur-lined coat, and headed down the lane. The quicker she got the worry off her chest she hoped the quicker she’d feel like her old self again.

Naturally, the building was bustling before betting hours had come around. The men outside parted to let her through yet heckled her for early entry into the club but Rose resisted. Her smile always seemed to quell their urgency long enough for her to slip inside. This had been the reason for her early arrivals but today, since Tommy had given her the day off, Rose was a touch behind schedule. 

“You’re late-- for you,” Polly said, having looked up when the door opened. Like every other day, Tommy’s Aunt never expressed anything more than disdain for Rose; never an improvement as the days passed by. 

“Tommy told me to take the day. I just wanted to come down and mention what I overheard yesterday before I made my way back to the hospital.” 

“There’s no need. He’s not there.” Polly hardly even looked up from her books to see Rose’s expression at the news. 

“What do you mean he’s not there? What’s happened?”

“Signed himself out last night apparently. He and Curly are well on their way to London by this point. Left me in charge.”

“London?” Rose adjusted her stance slightly; her confusion and disbelief were growing by the second. 

“Did I stutter? Not surprised he didn’t mention anything to you, though. Guess he thought you’d try to stop him.” Polly put down her pen in exchange for a fresh cigarette. She leaned back in her chair to catch Rose’s gaze with her signature piercing expression. 

“He’s no business signing himself out of hospital. He could hardly sit up in bed without losing his breath, Polly!”

“Haven’t you learned by now that no one controls that one? He does what he fuckin’ wants when he wants, Rosemary. Not you nor I can change that. Now, why don’t you get out of here, hmm? He’ll be back in a week’s time and you look like Hell. So go back home and get some sleep. We’ll be fine without ya.”

Rose bit her tongue to keep her emotions -and opinions- in check, at least until she was out of the matriarch’s earshot. Polly hadn’t even been interested in what Rose had heard spat by the Irishman which made her believe Tommy had already relayed. Regardless, the fact that she still felt like Tommy’s charity case made Rose’s blood boil. No sooner had she arrived, she was now leaving the betting house in a huff; pushing her way past the men who earlier had been proper gentlemen. 

“Goddammit, Tommy Shelby. Does your recklessness know no bounds?”


End file.
